A serial-type inkjet recording device is disclosed that conveys a recording medium while moving a recording head reciprocatingly in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the recording medium, thereby recoding an image on the recording medium.
Generally, an inkjet recording device is designed such that pressure within a recording head is maintained within a predetermined negative pressure range relative to atmospheric pressure so as to prevent ink from leaking through ejection ports. As a method for achieving this, for example, a main tank and the recording head are connected with each other via a tube such that a liquid surface of the main tank (cartridge) is lower than an ejection surface.
An ink receiving section (a suction cap, a waste-ink receiving tray) tier receiving ink ejected from the recording head is disposed in a maintenance region of the inkjet recording device, which is outside a print region. Generally, waste ink received by the ink receiving section is collected in a waste ink tank that is connected via a tube.